The Star Of Nuriko
by The Red Typhoon
Summary: This is totally dedicated to my favourite character, the one , the only NURIKO! This is sort of like a scrapbook. It may contain poems, random diary entries and stuff. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Existence

Hi people!! Yeah, you guessed right, Nuriko's my favourite character! i just LOVE him. Here's the first chapter of Nuriko-scrapbook. Enjoy!!!

****

**_EXISTENCE_**

Whatever they say; I don't believe

Wherever you are; you still live

Inside my heart; inside my soul

How would it be; if I played your role?

Call me stubborn; as you should

But I refuse all their 'truth'.

Childish? Maybe. I don't care.

Nothing's right when you're not here.

Inseparable; you and I,

You can't leave me; I deny

your absence around me,

It hurts so bad, can't you see?

When I stood there on the street

And watched myself become incomplete…

A part of 'me' severed from me

Even tears were too shocked to break free.

I looked at the mirror, and saw your face.

The same purple eyes, full of grace.

Fire burned hot in my vein

"_You will live"_ I cried in pain.

I sacrificed myself willingly

So that you may live through me.

I forgot all I used to be

Now; I am you, and you are me.

A/N : Can you guess who Nuriko's talking about? Can you? Yes? Let me know! Reviews pleaaaasssee!!! I really want 'em, pleeeaaaassee! ()


	2. Chapter 2: Nuriko diaries

Hello people! Thanks for your thumbs ups! And of course, Nuriko ROCKS...big time! Here's the first diary entry of Nuriko scrapbook. Although I'm not sure whether he kept a diary or not, but hey what the heck?! Enjoy!!

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

"Close her eyes.

Mine eyes dazzle.

She died young."

- John Webster

_**NURIKO DIARIES : THE PATH I HAVE CHOSEN**_

Honestly, I am getting tired of these people.

Father thinks I'm simply being stupid, while mother only cries and says nothing. Most of the relatives think I've gone crazy. I don't blame them. I know I'm being mad.

Outrageously mad.

They say Suzaku is very kind. He's our guardian deity. Our protector. Then how come he didn't protect Kourin? What did she do deserve such a fate?...

Kourin came to me last night. In my dreams. The same nightmare again.

The bustling street, the approaching carriage, thundering hooves, her voice ringing throughout the air…

"_Brother..."_

Last night I made a promise to Kourin. I promised her that I would protect her from now on. Always.

I don't care what father says. I must keep my promise, even if it costs me my own life.

…This letter here. Mother says it means I am a warrior who has to protect those who are special to me. And that warrior I shall be.

Suzaku took her away from me. But I will bring her back. And I swear I will protect her.

I will give her new life, new existence. And if it means by erasing my own in the process…

So be it.

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

A/N: Omg, omg, thanks sooo much for the reviews! Do keep 'em coming! LOLz!!

**DPFYLUVR:** Congrats, correct answer! YAY!! And thanks a world for being my very first reviewer, ever! Btw, of course Nuriko's not gay, he never was. I got my own theory on that part which I'll hopefully discuss in one of the chapters. And that is also why the Kourin chapter is important. Btw, can you help me with something in the meantime? Is his seishi mark on the neck or chest? And which side? Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanx!

**geniusgirl:** Yes, you just can't help loving him, can you? Oh Nuriko...Thanx for dropping by!

Reviews please!!


	3. Chapter 3: Knighted

_**Disclaimer: Yes, yes I don't own and stuff...it also goes for the previous two chapters. I sort of, er, forgot, hehehe...**_

Hello, hello, I'm back again! Thanks a lot for staying with me. Here's the new chapter of Nuriko-poem book. It's a bit heavy and figurative, I guess...but I 've always felt, for some reason, that Nuriko's the most mature among the group (Of course Mitsukake and Chichiri are way older, but still...), that's why I've always imagined him to think like this when he's all alone with himself...you know, a bit poetic and thoughtful. Anyway, drop me a line you guys!

_**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**_

_**KNIGHTED : THE SOLITARY PHOENIX FEATHER**_

My lone night.

My scarlet night.

This pain like hell, this pain like bliss,

My blood like lava, boiled and hissed.

And why do I feel, that I do not belong

To me, but to someone

Else?

It's raining blood!

Or am I seeing things?

Oh such mysteries this night brings.

The world sleeps sound, but I stare wide,

The sky on a wildfire, burning bright

I watch with awe, this unearthly sight.

Nothing sensible; but somehow, it all makes…

Sense.

Fireflies red, fireflies gold,

Flickering raindrops, tales untold.

Or are you messengers of light,

Bringing me a message from heaven?

This festival of fireworks, is it for me?

I tremble with joy; yes! I can see.

High above; where sky breaks free--

The eyes of the Scarlet watch over me.

The wings are spread, the flaming wings

Red-gold sparks showering from their depths,

What is this song the night-wind sings?

What ceremony is here taking place?

The fireflies descend slowly; such grace

But wait, what kind of fireflies are these?

I blink, confused; and it dawns on me

Of course; the messengers of the Phoenix.

Neither ruby-rain, nor fireflies

The great Wings blessed me with its own

Feathers—scarlet, countless, bright

They swirl down lightly, the path foreshown.

Should I be scared? Or should I be thrilled?

The flaming feathers dance around me.

I kneel down before the specks of red,

_Seven of them,_ I gasp inwardly.

Seven—like the petals of the reddest blood-rose.

Seven—like the rays of the setting sun.

Seven—like the brightest of the priceless jewels.

Seven—like the fallen stars of momentum.

Numb and tensed, I hold my breath,

One of the feathers comes down to rest.

The left of my chest gushes with warmth,

I clasp my heart, my senses blunt.

The feather is no longer there, instead I feel fire

The engraving of a myth; ancient, dire.

The pain is back, with searing force

But there's something else, yes, much more,

Burning power; I feel consumed,

Drugged by the sheer beauty of doom.

My eyelids heavy, I welcome sleep

The last of the Phoenix-cries, still echoing deep.

**_wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_**

**_DPFYLUVR :_** Thanks a million, fellow proud Tasukiac (lol!!)! No, I haven't read his character novel, I learnt about it on your profile, lol!! Could you tell me where I could find it? By the way, since you seem to know quite a lot, would you mind helping a bit more, please? See, Tamahome's symbol means demon, right? What does Nuriko's mean? I know he's called the court warrior...And what about the other Suzaku symbols? I know about the Seiryu ones, I came across a very helpful site once. Another thing, both Tamahome and Hotohori are 18. Nuriko's older than Tama, so does that mean he's older than Hotohori as well? 'cuz if he is...(hehehe...evil laugh)

Thanks for the review!

_**geniusgirl :**_ Let there be more? Then may you have more!!! Bwahahahahahaha...(!!!) Personally, I think Nuriko's the kind of guy most likely to keep a diary, he hardly opens up about his own self, have you noticed?

Hope you like it.

_**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**_

If you guys like it, I have a right to know, right? Right?? Right??? Aw, c'mon!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Intoxicated

Hello everyone. The rebellious Tuphoon is back! Here's the new chapter of "The Star Of Nuriko". This is a bit light...I think. Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer : Don't own (like you didn't know!)._**

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**_INTOXICATED_**

I feel fire inside me.

My blood boils with unknown might.

This feeling, I don't know why,

Makes me strong, and feels so right.

I feel power inside me.

Power, like uncontrolled bliss.

I close my eyes, yet I can see,

The flaming wings; a red phoenix.

This power, much like alcohol,

Floods my veins with sizzling force.

The upsurge leaves me out of breath,

Intoxicated, wild and hoarse.

What's this power burning me?

Feeling me with completeness?

Phoenix-hymns call out to me.

"_My answers,"_ I sigh in silence.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

To discover 'power' for the first time is quite a memorable thing, don't you think? Bye for now!


	5. Chapter 5: The Chosen

_**Disclaimer : The usual.**_

**_Hello guys, how have you been doing? I've been dead (well, you know..) with exams lately. But here I am, alive and kicking again and it feels damn good, yes! Anyway, here's the new chapter. A rather moody Nuriko, I guess…oh well! _**

**_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_**

_**THE CHOSEN**_

So, the Myth has chosen me;

A warrior of pride and power, to be.

And all your eyes tremble with reverence to see

The mark that the Myth himself seared onto me.

Endless days and nights of wait

For **_destiny_**??

This life, the way it is, has cheated on me.

Yet you flick it all away,

Saying it was **_destined_** to be?

I spit on such destiny.

My life, my strength,

My blessed gift of fierce power.

And the long-awaited 'precious' of the foreign lands

Is worth **_all _**of it?

Huh!

We shall see….

_**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**_

**_DPFYLUVR : I love your reviews. Merry Christmas and hope you are cool, no da!_**

_**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**_

_**Life is NEVER what you ALWAYS expect it to be…. **_


	6. Chapter 6: Conflict Part I

**Hello people, I'm here after a long time, but don't worry, cuz I have been in touch...**

**So, this one here is one of Nuriko's inner conflicts, that, I believe, grew intense with the later recognition of his feelings for Miaka. It's..complicated, I know. That's why I appreciate Nuriko so much.**

**Enjoy!**

**yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
**

**CONFLICT : 1**

**Kourin : **

He.

The most magnificent there shall ever be.

Graceful, as the blessed morning sun.

Beautiful—like him there is none.

The King of hearts; he reigns with pride,

All admiring eyes left swooning aside.

**Cho : **

Yes, yes, the charming prince,

The fondled 'star' reared in pomp and grandeur,

The one who holds so many hearts,

Yet allows none a sip of his splendour.

**Kourin :**

My lord is precious, such pride suits him.

Untouched by pain, sorrow and all ugliness of grim.

The moment my maiden eyes caught sight of his grace,

I knew I'd been dying to fall in love with that face.

"Beauty"—does not suffice to tell what he is.

My morning, my noon, my gentle southern breeze.

**Cho :**

Love aside, I know not of that.

But beauty, I have more than him.

Though I am not 'me' no more…

Love has blinded you, it would seem.

**Kourin :**

Blind? Yes, for him I am.

My love for him threatens to break all dam.

My lonely prince, how sad yet strong.

By his side is where I belong.

And you, remember. Remember you vow.

Remember that it is I, who lives here now.

**Cho :**

Suppress me, if you must,

But what of the scarlet 'willow'?

The mark burns, the seed is alive,

And some day the leaves will find their glow.

**Kourin :**

He…well, the warrior; asleep.

The knight of might, buried down deep.

The gleaming sword inside the sheath.

Eons of wait for the queen of myth.

Summers and rains and blessed autumns—

We shall see when his time comes.

**yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

**Until next time! **


End file.
